The Secrets Of Avalon
by MerganaHarmony
Summary: AU...The Isle of Avalon has always been shrouded in mystical energy and intrigue, its mysterious depths unknown, its untameable lands untouched. Until now dear reader. Take this journey with me as we discover what the Secrets of Avalon are, and its fabled ties to King Arthur, and the City of Camelot, along with the man who lost everything, by falling in love with the right woman...
1. Prologue

Greetings dear reader, and welcome to The Isle Of Avalon: And Its Secrets and Desires.

Let's get one thing straight and sorted out, then we can move on to the more important topics:

The Isle of Avalon is situated off the coast of Wales, to the North.

With a Lake, the size of a small village, placed in the middle of the Isle, a village called Rockhall is located on the northern point of the lake, with a mildly dangerous trail leading to the Northern Docks at the tip of the Isle. The least perilous method of travel is by boat, or ship. Managing to dock perfectly in the guarded wharf of Avalon is not for the faint of heart, dear reader, only the most brave, or foolhardy, or plain stupid, of souls even dare to brave the rocky crags and narrow shores of the Northern point of Avalon, besting the scaly demons at the bottom of the horrific ocean.

Ahh, but I digress, fellow learner of History. Let us continue onwards.

Of the many secrets that have befallen the mystical Isle of Avalon, only this tale is of much interest to the seeker of knowledge, and intrigue.

One secret, stands out above all the rest, and it is hidden, in the most plain of sight, that no one would think to look. Deep in the depths of the seemingly tranquil Lake of Avalon, there lies in the form of a casket, made from beautiful, shining crystal, as transparent as glass, that is so dazzling, that the sun's light touches the surface of the glass-like sculpture, giving off the radiant sparkling beauty that gives the Lake of Avalon a peaceful glow, upon the glistening waters of the Lake itself.

However the innocence and the stunning beauty of this crystal casket has a far more sinister purpose. As it holds the still-living spirit and body of Morgana Le Fay, the famed Seductress and the Bane of Men. With hair as black as the midnight sky covered with cloud, this beautiful yet deadly woman seduced and defiled her way to power in the fabled city of Camelot, or so it seems. This Bane of Men, was a name falsely given to our poor Morgana by her sister Vivienne, who was nonetheless the Creator of Morgana's beautiful glass prison, and no doubt the reason why she was entombed in this dazzling casket to begin with, the only crime that Morgana did, was give her heart, to someone who was betrothed to another.

But before I reveal how this unfortunate incident came about, I'm afraid I'll have to the beginning…..To the birth of Morgana and her two Sisters, Vivienne and Nimueh. And also, the Man who started and ended this story. Merlin the Immortal…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"MERLIN!"

The shout echoed its way throughout the halls of the legendary Citadel of Camelot, reverberating past the kitchens, up the magnificent, marble stairs, stretched along the path of the Great Hall, and traveled into the Guest Chambers, where a poor raven-haired man, who was already groggy from a night's drinking, and quite comfortably lying on his stomach in his royalty-styled four poster Queen-sized bed, groaned as he opened his eyes. Cerulean-blue mixed with bloodshot-red stared back at this man as he looked at his nightstand mirror. He groaned again as he moved sluggishly from his bed, his arms strained out to his right side as he groped with his fingers in vain, trying to make a grab at the nightstand that held his stand-alone mirror on top of it. Unfortunately, he stretched out a bit too far, and when he tried to make a swipe for his nightstand, missed the wood and with his uncanny clumsiness, managed to tumble over himself as he almost somersaulted over his bed, and landed awfully awkwardly on his stomach, with his face flat against the glossy-like surface of the stone floor of Castle Camelot.  
"Not again…" The poor fellow, also named Merlin, groaned, as he finally managed to grab the nightstand, and pulled himself up off the ground and straightened himself -and his clothes- up with a grimace, the cause of this was the swish of his head rising too quickly. and giving him yet another light-headed rush.

"Woah." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose to steady himself, and to remove the daze from which he was currently induced in. "Maybe I won't drink so much as Gwaine tells me to next time." He chuckled to himself, knowing that no matter how many times he denies a drink from Sir Gwaine, the devious Knight would always get his way, which was usually Merlin, drunk in a trough, with the stench of pigs about him. With that thought, Merlin quickly gave himself a smell, checking for any pig-like smells before he discarded his nightwear, and quickly got changed into some brown pants and a blue tunic, hurriedly as the thunderous voice that originally woke him up, thundered again.

"MERLIN!"

The voice this time appeared to be getting closer, and Merlin confirmed his assumption when footsteps could be heard from down the hall, as they also echoed off the marble stones of the Castle.

"Merlin are you ready yet?" Asked a young man quite expectedly, his blond hair ruffled as he stepped inside the Guest Chambers. The young man, or King Arthur as he was known to the Kingdom, gazed round the room with barely concealed disgust, as the place was literally, a mess. Potions bottles were thrown about on the once-neatly tidied bed, a cauldron was still bubbling away in the adjoining chamber-pot room, Spell books and scrolls were strewn haphazardly across the stone floor, and clothes were thrown into the mix as well.

Arthur looked from the floor, to the chamber-pot room, to the bed, and then finally Merlin, who was looking anywhere, but at Arthur.

"Two days…...two days is all it's taken for you to turn this perfectly tidied Guest Chamber, that was made just for you, into the pig sty that you slept in last night!" The King bellowed, his amusement and humour only seen gracing his sapphire-coloured eyes, however his expression, was a different story entirely.

Merlin, had the grace to look just a tiny bit sheepish. "I can easily tidy it up you know, just a little bit of magic and it's done."  
"Well, it'll have to wait for now, we've got guests, which you obviously didn't know because the great big bell in the courtyard tower didn't wake up that dung ball you call a brain that you've got in your head." Arthur replied, rather smartly, a pleased smile on his face as he watched Merlin wrack his brains for a better retort. When he found none, Merlin instead just walked into the adjoining chamber-pot room, and said. "_Leohtbora!." _Which caused a rope to snap just above Arthur's head, unleashing a tidal wave of cold water that was suspended from a bucket, to come splashing down onto the Prince's smooth, blonde hair. And his face as well.

"MERLIN!"

After being properly scolded and chased by Arthur, Merlin was finally fed and dressed, and standing outside the Front Hall of Camelot's Citadel, with the sun beaming down, a yellow-red smile of glee that illuminated the sky, and the brought light to all parts of the Citadel, from the tallest spires that stood watch over the Kingdom, to the Entrance of the Castle, where the commoners were smiling and talking, unaware of the scenes that would unfold later that day.

Arthur stood on the last steps leading into the Citadel, dressed in formal attire befitting a King, his sapphire eyes gazing over the Lower and Upper Towns with pride emanating from his stature. 'This is my Kingdom, and I'll do them proud.' He thought, as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. Merlin stood to the left of Arthur, wearing clothes of the finest silk that gold could buy, looking out over the Towns with peace in his eyes, as he waited serenely, and calmly, for their newest guests to arrive.

"Sorry Arthur, but who were their names again?" Said a Knight to Merlin's left, looking quite confused. It was the genuine confusion on his face that set the rest of the five people surrounding him, into hysterics.

"Bloody hell Gwaine, you need to stop hitting the mead so hard." said a dark-skinned man, named Sir Elyan, breathed out, wiping his eyes to maintain his composure.

"Elyan's right Gwaine." Guinevere sighed, although a smile could still be seen on the Queen's lips, as she tried to internally battle her amusement. The rest of the Knight's. Leon, Percival and Lancelot, all snickered at Gwen's and Elyan's joint effort on Gwaine, while Arthur, just groaned.

"I'm seriously considering banning you from all taverns, Gwaine." He sighed, then his head swivelled around to glare right at Merlin, who had just snorted with laughter. "Both of you." He said, which caused Gwaine in turn to snort, and Merlin to turn bright red.

"The guests that are staying with us for a week are the King Rodred, and his daughter, Princess Mithian, and Rodred has a special request of us, which he'll tell us when we dine with him tonight." Arthur informed the Knights, who nodded and then turned to face the noise that was echoing out from the gate.

Merlin's eyes swerved over to inspect the gate, and the visitors that entered through it. There were seven horses in total, each carrying their respective rider. Merlin began to recognize the owners as they dismounted their lovely beasts. The first one was instantly King Rodred, one could tell simply from the crown that adorned his head, and the beard that was nearly taking up the entire lower half of his face.

The second was a beautiful, brown-haired girl with brown eyes, a dress that clung to her hips appropriately, and a serene, and pleasant expression upon her features.

Merlin smiled at the Princess Mithian, who smiled back brightly, before quickly running his gaze over to the rest of the group that accompanied the King of Nemeth. However, before Merlin could return his gaze to the King and Arthur, his eyes were gravitated towards the last person who was dismounting their horse. As she dropped to the ground and started to pat the dear horse, her eyes too, gravitated until her emerald-green eyes connected with Merlin's cerulean-blues.

She was….absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, with hair as black as midnight, and little shards of grey that contrasted dazzlingly with her emerald-green orbs. Her high cheekbones accentuated her beauty, the perfectly formed lips that looked like they carved from a red rose of exquisite crimson, and the black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her guarded expression that completely fell away from her as she locked eyes with Merlin.

"Ahh yes, these three Sisters we have here, are looking for a teacher of Magic, King Arthur." King Rodred said, smiling as he waved his arm in an arc, gazing over at the breathtaking ebony-haired girl, and her two sisters. "May I present to you, the Ladies Nimueh, Vivienne, and….Morgana!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope this is how to make an Author's Note, I have no idea to be honest! XD Anyway, sorry this took so long to update! Things have just been piling on, but it's the weekend soon! And that means a lot of writing time! So, please Read and Review! Anyway critique is helpful, especially since this is my first Fanfic, also if you have any questions about the story, and what the hell I'm doing with it, feel positively free to drop me a PM!**

Anway I think that's enough from me, I'll be updating soon!

MerganaHarmony

Guinevere sat serenely, silently taking in the ramblings of King Rodred, as the older King bored Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights with matters of state and the situations surrounding the other Kingdoms.

"It's quite imperative that we solidify this newfound alliance that we have formed, Arthur." Rodred spoke gravely. "As I've heard reports of Alined and Odin planning on making a move into Camelot in the coming months. Proper details have been scarce, however I'm sure we'll have more information in the next week or so." He finished, gloomily.

"Thank you, Rodred." Arthur smiled, albeit sadly. "And I do agree, we need to solidify this alliance as soon as possible, which is why I've had my Court Scribe, Geoffrey of Monmouth, to draw up fair and just terms to this agreement of ours, which you'll be able to read after it's been finished."

Rodred nodded at this, seemingly satisfied. "In that case, if this meeting this adjourned, I'll retire to my chambers, thank you again for your hospitality, My Lord." He smiled at Arthur, before bowing quickly to him, and Guinevere, who smiled serenely back, and the Other King departed the Great Hall.

As soon as Rodred left, Merlin and Arthur both let out a puff of breath, and began gasping for air, as if they'd been holding it in as soon as the meeting began. Guinevere chuckled at their antics. "You two are incorrigible." She sighed, trying to stifle her laughter, as were the rest of the Camelot Knights.

"I think they're brilliant." Gwaine piped up, barely concealing his glee at his King's actions. "It's about time that meeting finished as well." He grinned, holding up his hidden flask from under the table. "I'd almost run out of mead."

"Gwaine!" Arthur yelped, his indignance rising. "You better not have been sharing that again!" He quickly scanned all his other Knights across the Round Table, which they all sat at, and as Arthur suspected, Lancelot, Leon, and Elyan were all hiccuping, while suddenly finding the ceiling of the Great Hall immensely interesting, along with Percival and even Merlin, who was staring straight at one little fly that had landed on the Round Table, his gaze, and everyone elses, anywhere but looking at Arthur.

The King in question, grumbled to himself, and smacked Merlin round the back of the head, causing him to yelp and grab his head in pain, and the other Knights to chuckle whole-heartedly.

"Extra training for the whole bloody lot of you." Arthur growled, pointing at each of his loyal, but tipsy Knights, in turn, which caused Merlin to snort, barely suppressing his need to giggle. "Right drunkards, this meeting is officially adjourned." He stood up, and offered his hand to Guinevere, who placed her hand softly in his, and removed herself from her throne, and they both walked off, down the hall together and departed from the Great Hall as well. Merlin promptly rose from his seat and swiftly made his way for the exit, striding purposefully down the hallways to his Chambers, his mind reeling and working along the journey. Who was the beautiful sorceress that had graced Camelot with her presence? Merlin had to know. She was undoubtedly very powerful, as he automatically knew, being able to sense the power of other wielders of magic. 'But how much knowledge does she have?' He thought to himself as he passed a few servants, and hopped up the stone stairs to his hall. 'She mustn't have that much if she's looking for a teacher in magic….' He shrugged, then an idea popped into his head. "No!" He whispered audibly, to himself. 'I can't have another apprentice, let alone three.' He thought again. 'The last one ended up dead, I'm not having three other people's lives on my already ruined conscience.'

As Merlin finally managed to make his way to his Chambers, he pushed the door open with the flick of his hand, and found Arthur waiting him, sitting down at the desk, with the chair turned towards the door.

"Ah, about time you showed up." Arthur huffed impatiently.

"Oh shut it, my Lord." Merlin tacted on, as he flicked his hand again, shutting the door he'd just strode through, to move and sit on the bed. "What's on your mind, Arthur?" He inquired, giving the King his undivided attention.

Arthur smiled at the Warlock in silent recognition, and then straightened in his seat, promptly telling Merlin that this was a serious manner. "Merlin, I'm beginning to think that Rodred might have ulterior motives for being here, it seems bizarre that he'd bring his daughter to this discussing of the treaty, much less three Witches."

Merlin winced at the last word, but then turned his gaze to Arthur. "The Sorceress's are not any problem at all Sire, they are quite powerful, however do not have enough knowledge of the Magical Arts to be a danger to Camelot, or yourself." He added quickly.

"Well that's one thing that eases my mind." Arthur chuckled, before standing up. "Merlin….this is going to be difficult for you, but I need to you to hear me out first before you blow up the West Hall of this Citadel."

Merlin's stomach tightened, looking knowingly at Arthur's face as he gazed back at the Warlock.

"Merlin, King Rodred wants you to marry Princess Mithian, as another way to solidify the treaty between Nemeth and Camelot."

Cerulean-blues.

All Morgana could think about was the man's beautiful, and enchanting sapphire orbs, combined with his ebony-black hair that had a style that was all its own, made quite an entrancing figure to watch, as well as his skinny form, which Morgana noticed, wasn't that pleasant, however just contributed to the aura of mystery that seem to revolve around this Warlock.

Morgana could tell he was magical, that much was obvious from how much power she could feel radiating off him, his power was one of the reasons her gaze drew her to him in the first place. Had he been just a common Mortal, she wouldn't of even batted him an eye. 'Well that's not completely true.' She reasoned with herself. 'He's certainly got attractive qualities.'

"Morgana! Stop daydreaming, and come help us with our dresses!" Came a shout, echoing down into Morgana's ears from another room away.

She groaned, and picked herself up from her bed, and haughtily stalked down the hall to the adjourning Chambers that were next to hers, and sat down. with a pout, next to her older sisters.

Vivienne, the middle child, was seated at her vanity, fussing over her cosmetics while talking animatedly with Nimueh. Morgana took this chance to study her sisters, while they bickered back and forth.

Nimueh, the oldest of the Sister's, was a beautiful woman of twenty-seven years, with clear-sky blue eyes that one lucky man could easily drown in, and long, silky brunette-coloured hair that trailed down to her upper back, high cheekbones that sculpted her face perfectly, and dazzling chalk-white skin that fit wonderfully with the purple, skin tight but simple dress that she'd arrived in, made Nimueh quite an attraction for anyone with eyes.

Vivienne, was a combination of Morgana, and Nimueh. Being the middle sister, she had jade-green eyes, mixed with yellow round the irises, giving off a rather draconian feel, for anyone who happened to gaze straight into her eyes. Her hair flowed down her shoulders to her upper back as well, and also had high cheekbones that further enhanced her already-stunning face of twenty-four years.

As Morgana sat there, her thoughts trailing once again to the sapphire-eyed man who she couldn't seem to rid herself of, the door to the Sister's Chambers echoed out with a knock, which was followed by a Knight who opened the door.

"My Ladies, the King has called a banquet that he insists you all attend, I'd be honoured to escort you to the Great Hall, when you're all ready." The Knight inquired politely, his Irish brogue showing through his voice, along with his charming smirk, as his eyes settled on Nimueh appreciatively.

"Thank you Sir Knight, we'll be along presently." Nimueh answered for the Sister's, smiling charmingly at the Knight, who bowed, and promptly closed the door.

"Well girls, shall we go see if we can't find a teacher?" Vivienne smiled devilishly, rubbing her hands together.

Morgana nodded absent-mindedly, her thoughts taking her away, off to an Isle that seemed so familiar, yet so strangely far away…..


End file.
